Alone on Rainy Day
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Sepenggal cerita dari kehidupan persahabatan Yesung dan Ryeowook / YeWook Yaoi, Romance, Humor / Rnr please? :3


Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

A/N: Annyeong! Hye balik lagi dengan FF baru! Rencananya drabble tapi ternyata malah OS. So, Hye cuman mau peringatin, FF ini bakal banyak kata non-baku. Disesuaikan dengan dialog jaman sekarang *tapi tetap aja kata lo-gue-end itu gak ada ._.* 30% isinya pengalaman pribadi sedangkan 70% fiksi belaka.

And, Saengil chukae uri Bluerin \(^0^)/ Maaf banget baru bisa rampung sekarang hadiahnya (-/\-) Lagi di rumah saudara jadi susah dapet inspirasinya u.u Aku juga bingung mau kasih hadiah apa jadinya cuman bisa kasih FF absurd ini : But, I hope u like it :) Sekali lagi, saengil chukae! 1-4-3~

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini saja untuk hari ini. Saran, kritikkan juga usulan kalian akan coba saya lakukan minggu depan. Selamat siang!" Kim _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar diakhir pelajaran mengambil bukunya dan bergegas keluar kelas diiringi salam murid kelas duabelas.

Dibaris meja paling kanan –jika di lihat dari depan kelas–, di meja nomor tiga dan empat terdapat dua _namja_ yang keakrabannya bukan menjadi rahasia kelas lagi. Mereka menempel dalam artiaan kemana-mana berdua, bahkan kalau salah satu dari mereka tidak masuk, satu lainnya akan kesepian.

"Hebat. Memang ya kalau soal seni musik _plus_ kritik-mengkritik kau memang jagonya." Ujar _namja_ berambut hitam, memasukkan ponselnya yang dijadikan bahan mainan oleh dia dan sahabatnya tadi.

Yang satunya menahan senyum. Oh, dia tidak boleh meninggikan diri di depan sahabatnya sendiri 'kan?

"Kau tahu 'kan aku suka musik. Jadi aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku sesuai yang diminta. Dan aku sudah sangat jujur."

"Yah, yah. Aku tahu itu. Kau memang jujur sekali _sih_ orangnya. Hati-hati, nanti saking jujurnya bisa dapat bencana _loh_."

"Tapi aku hanya jujur pada orang yang dekat denganku saja kok!"

"_Ara_, _ara_. Cepat ganti celananya." Yesung mengibaskan tangan, lalu mengambil ponselnya lagi.

Ryeowook mendengus. Mengganti celana sekolahnya dengan celana _jeans_ di dalam kelas. Dia benci memakai kain tipis seperti celana sekolahnya itu. Terkadang dia akan rewel soal itu ketika berganti pakaian. Toh, di kelas juga sudah sepi, tidak masalah 'kan?

Ia melepaskan dasi, tali pinggang dan _blazer_ sekolahnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung memakai jaket hitam kesukaannya.

"Sudah selesai! _Ya_! Kau main itu lagi?" Ryeowook langsung nimbrung, menggeser-geser papan di dalam _game_.

"Duh, Wookie! Jangan di sana! Nggak bakal bisa menang kalau digerakin ke sana!" Protes Yesung, merebut ponsel Samsung _Grand_ miliknya dari tangan lentik Ryeowook.

Pipi _namja_ manis itu mengembung, sebal pada sahabatnya. _Caramel_nya beralih ke balik kaca jendela. Sontak mimiknya yang tadi sebal berubah jadi lesu.

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota yang mereka tempati sejak jam sembilan kurang. Memang sempat berhenti beberapa kali tapi lima sampai sepuluh menit kemudian turun lagi.

"Yesungie~! Bagaimana ini? Masih hujan! Aku tidak bisa pulang _dong_..." Rewel Ryeowook menarik-narik jaket _sapphire blue_ bagian lengan ke bawah milik sahabatnya.

Kim Ryeowook, dia tidak begitu spesial di kelas ini seperti Sooyoung atau Taemin. Namun dia sering dijadikan bahan rebutan oleh teman sekelasnya jika ada tugas kelompok. Karena dia lumayan di bohongi. Kepintarannya bisa dibilang _standart_ ke atas, tidak terlalu tampan, dan tipe jarang berbicara. Khusus untuk Yesung, dia bisa berbicara dua kali lebih heboh.

Menurutnya Yesung sangatlah spesial. Sejak kelas sebelas dia memang berteman sana-sini tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya teman dekat semasa sekolah menengah atas-nya jatuh ke Kim Yesung.

Temannya sewaktu kelas sebelas di awal tahun memang banyak, mungkin pengaruh baru pindah ke sekolah itu. Tapi makin lama dia sadar, sifat mereka begitu menyebalkan. Terlalu mudah untuk mereka berpindah hati setelah mendengar teman barunya lebih baik darinya.

Lucunya, teman semasa sekolah dasarnya sampai sekarang yaitu Yesung baru bisa berteman dengannya sejak sehabis ulangan semester ganjil kelas sebelas.

Dan dia heran kenapa dari dulu dia tidak berteman dengan Yesung saja? Apa mungkin faktor pendiam Yesung sejak sekolah dasar berpengaruh besar?

"Yesungie~! Dengar tidak, _sih_?" Ryeowook kembali merengek. Tapi tetap saja diabaikan. _Namja_ bermata obsidian itu terlalu fokus pada _game_-nya.

Kim Yesung, tipe _namja_ yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan karena orang pendiam. Seorang kpopers sejak Ryeowook suka berkoar-koar di depan wajahnya soal _Boyband_-_Girlband_ yang terkenal saat mereka kelas sebelas. Dia juga seorang otaku sama seperti Ryeowook, dan itu karenanya juga.

Baginya, Ryeowook sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Semula, kerjaannya di rumah hanya tidur dan jalan-jalan ke _mall_. Tapi sekarang? Ia bahkan sampai tidak makan akibat keseruan menonton. Belum lagi gelar pendiamnya bisa hilang kalau berdekatan dengan Ryeowook.

"Yesung! Kalau kau tidak menjawabku, ku lempar ponselmu ke luar jendela!"

"_Andwae_! Kembalikan!" Pemuda itu berusaha merebut ponselnya.

"Yesung, kau dijemput tuh." Seseorang melengakkan kepalanya sebentar dari pintu kelas kemudian berlalu. Si kakak-adik kembar dari kelas sebelah, Youngmin dan Kwangmin berkata serempak begitu.

"Nah, sudah ya. Aku pulang duluan." Dengan mudahnya ia mengambil ponsel saat Ryeowook lengah kemudian menenteng tas.

Ryeowook cemberut. "Yesungie jahat!"

"Hee... Jahat katamu?" Pemuda itu berbalik.

"Hm! Kau meninggalkan sahabatmu di sini sendirian!"

"Aku tidak meninggalkan calon Diva agensi SM kok." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Yesung menyentil kening Ryeowook cukup keras.

"Sakit, tahu!" Ringisnya mengusap kening.

Alis Yesung terangkat sebelah. "Aku baru sadar kalau gaya anak _punk_ lagi trend." Ia memperhatikan gaya Ryeowook se-intens mungkin.

"Tumben baru sadar. Kau 'kan sering ke mall? seharusnya ka–"

"Tapi sayang, anak manis sepertimu tidak cocok dengan gaya seperti ini." Tangan mungil Yesung menepuk pucuk kepalanya, sedikit mengacaknya.

Ryeowook terkesiap. Tidak lain karena ucapan beserta perlakuan Yesung. 'Aku merindukan ini setelah dua minggu lamanya.'

"Sudah ya, aku pulang duluan." Yesung menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah, tunggu dulu! Aku ikut!"

"Buat apa kau ikut? Memangnya mau menembus hujan lebat begini? Sudahlah tunggu di sini saja sampai hujan reda."

"Tidak! Aku 'kan mau menemanimu!"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening tercipta saat Ryeowook menahan tangan Yesung.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu suaraku bagus tidak?"

"Hm..."

"Suaraku dan suara Jessica. Bagusan mana?"

"Jessica. Jelas. Dia bisa nyanyi, pintar, cantik, menulis novel bisa, dance-nya juga tidak jelek-jelek _amat_ 'kan? Bisa gambar fanart pula."

Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya di salah satu anak tangga, menatap nanar wajah Yesung.

"Kejam! Aku iri dengannya tahu! Dia bisa segala hal, sedangkan aku tidak! Harusnya kau dukung aku bukannya membuatku semakin putus asa!"

Hening sejenak saat mereka saling berpandangan.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku _nggak_ peka. _Mian ne_?" Yesung nyengir dengan tangan terkatup di depan wajah.

Ryeowook mendengus. Mendahului pemuda di belakangnya begitu saja.

"Jangan marah. Nanti mood ngetik _fanfiction_-mu hancur." Yesung merangkulnya cepat, menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalanya lagi.

Ryeowook merengut pelan, malu tidak bisa menjawab. "Kenapa mengusap kepalaku lagi _sih_?"

"Habisnya kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan takluk." Yesung menjulurkan lidah, meledek wajah merah namja manis tersebut.

Ryeowook membuang muka, menatap kemana saja agar rasa malunya hilang. Dia selalu kalah jika seseorang mulai mengusap kepalanya lembut. Seperti anak anjing saja.

"Ih, sebal. Kenapa kelas kita harus pindah ke paling atas sih? Turun tangganya 'kan bikin capek!" Ujar Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini gara-gara kelas di renovasi. Tapi ada untungnya juga. Aku bisa kurus kalau naik-turun tangga terus."

"Ish, aku-nya yang sengsara! Aku 'kan sudah kurus. Seharusnya mereka memindahkan kita ke kelas paling bawah yang kosong itu."

"Ckckck, jangan mengeluh. Siapa suruh kau membawa tas seberat itu hanya untuk menemaniku turun?"

Kim Ryeowook menepuk tangannya sekali, kebiasaan setiap mengingat sesuatu. "Benar juga. Aigoo, bagaimana aku ini!"

Yesung terkekeh. "Kalau kau terus ceroboh, mana mungkin bisa dapat pacar."

"Pacar? Hee, aku punya pacar kok."

Wajah Yesung mendadak datar. "Itu tiga bulan yang lalu, bodoh." Ia menyentil keningnya lagi.

"Sakit!" Ryeowook kembali merengut.

"Ini cara ampuh untuk membuatmu diam." Yesung menjelaskan dengan jari telunjuk terangkat, pengaruh manga yang sudah banyak dibacanya.

Ia merengut lebih keras.

"_Hyung_~!" Keduanya terkesiap di anak tangga keempat sebelum menyentuh lantai dasar. Seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun berlari-larian menuju mereka.

"Jongjin!" Ryeowook langsung memeluk gemas anak kecil yang merupakan adik sepupu Yesung.

"Kok Jongjin lebih nurut sama kau daripada aku?" Tanya Yesung entah pada siapa. Faktanya, Ryeowook pasti mengacuhkan dirinya untuk bermain bersama Jongjin.

"Kau jahat sih. Kalau aku 'kan baik." Ledeknya dengan lidah terjulur.

Jongjin turun dari gendongan Ryeowook setelah puas mencium pipi tirusnya kemudian menarik ujung jake _sapphire blue_ milik Yesung.

"_Kaja_~! Kita pulang! _Eomma_ sudah jemput!"

"_Eomma_? Memang Bibi yang jemput?" Jongjin mengangguk cepat kemudian menariknya hingga ke pintu utama sekolah, disusul oleh Ryeowook.

"Lama sekali keluarnya. Yang lain sudah pulang _loh_." Ujar Bibi Yesung, memutar-mutar payung.

"Kok Bibi yang jemput? _Eomma_ mana? Pergi?"

"Kalau _Eomma_-mu yang jemput, nanti Jongjin kehujanan." Bibi memukul kepala Yesung pelan.

Rumah Yesung dan Jongjin hanya beda beberapa rumah sehingga mereka sering dijemput bersama biar tidak begitu merepotkan yang lainnya.

"_Hyung_, _Eomma_, _kaja_! Kita pulang! Aku mau main _game_~" Jongjin kembali berteriak setelah sempat bercerita dengan Ryeowook.

Bibi membuka payungnya. Jarak rumah dan sekolah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh, beda dengan rumah Ryeowook yang harus ditempuh menggunakan sepeda.

Yesung mengambil payung yang disodorkan oleh Bibinya. Membukanya kemudian berbalik. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Wookie."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Melambaikan tangannya yang terasa berat. "_Ne_. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Yesung membalas tersenyum dan sedikit melambai. Kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati tangga kecil tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Ryeowook menghela napas, memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket, menatap punggung Yesung hingga menghilang di belokan.

"Aku... harus kemana sekarang?"

.

.

.

"Wookie? Kau belum pulang?"

"Yesung mana? Pulang duluan ya?"

Ryeowook menaruh tas disalah satu kursi kosong. "Iya, 'kan hujan. Kalian ini ngomong apa _sih_? Bukannya kalian yang manggil Yesung sudah di jemput tadi?"

Youngmin dan Kwangmin nyengir lebar, membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengah-nya menjadi angka dua. "Kirain dia akan mengajakmu mampir dulu ke rumahnya. Kalian 'kan seperti suami istri."

"Bibinya cuman bawa dua payung." Ryeowook menyeret kursi ke dekat Youngmin dan duduk di atasnya. "Kelas duabelas-A parah ya. Seperti sedang di dalam kapal pecah saja."

_Namja-namja _di pojokan tertawa di sela bermain kartunya. "Kalau ada kelompok Kangin, kelas mana pun bakal rusuh dan berakhir berantakan."

"Hei, kalian tidak mengajakku bermain?" Ryeowook melirik mereka. "Apa yang kalian pertaruhkan? Jangan-jangan..."

"Tidak, tidak. Orangnya sudah cukup dan jangan pasang wajah seolah-olah kita akan berbuat mesum."

"Terserah kalian saja." _Caramel_nya berputar bosan. "Kalian ikut pemilihan ketua OSIS 'kan? Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak jadi ikut." Youngmin memainkan kembali ponselnya.

"Aku juga."

"Kakak-adik yang kompak." Ryeowook menghela napasnya lagi, menatap sendu jendela. "Aku rasa ini tempat yang baik untuk melihat kapan hujan akan reda."

.

.

.

"Hahh~"

"Hentikan itu. Kau sudah menghela napas lebih dari lima kali sejak duduk di sini. Lebih baik bantu aku menjahit."

"Oh _hyung_, aku bukan _yeoja_. Lagipula kau _uke_, jangan sama kan aku denganmu." Eluh Yesung melempar remote ke sembarang arah.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan sang dongsaeng, menusukkan jarumnya ke salah satu lubang kancing. "Kalau begitu, berhenti memindah-mindahkan _channel_ televisi. Membuatku pusing saja."

"_Hyung_ tidak punya mata? Atau telinga? Aku baru saja membuang remote!"

Pak!

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku lebih tua!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?!"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau pedulikan hah? Aku bosan melihat awan mendung di wajahmu! Cukup sudah aku mendapat amukan dari awan hitam sewaktu pulang ke rumah."

Yesung terdiam, masih mengusap kepalanya. Bersyukur Leeteuk, _hyung_ pertamanya masih waras. Tidak seperti Heechul _hyung_, mungkin dia sudah ditusuk jarum sekarang.

"Jangan bilang masalah Ryeowook lagi." Kali ini Leeteuk yang menghela nafas.

"Memangnya aku pernah punya masalah dengan Ryeowook?" Balas Yesung cepat, bernada sewot tingkat tinggi.

Sebenarnya tebakan Leeteuk cukup jitu. Tapi dia tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang.

"Yah. Misalnya tentang dia ingin ikut audisi agensi SM."

"Oke, jangan bahas audisi konyol itu lagi. Menyebalkan."

"Kalau begitu kita bahas kegelisahanmu sekarang." Leeteuk meletakkan bajunya di meja dan menatap lekat Yesung. "Pilih dan jawab. Ini karena dia tidak bawa payung, soal mencak-mencak ingin ikut audisi, atau karena dia dekat dengan orang lain?"

Yesung terkesiap, menelan ludahnya paksa. Pertanyaan ini...

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?"

"Heh? Jadi kau gelisah bukan karena dia? Jangan katakan kalau kau–"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Yesung menyilangkan tangan di dada, membentuk tanda X. "Baiklah, aku mengaku! Ini memang karena dia."

"Lantas?"

"Lantas apa?"

"Jangan membuatku ingin menusukmu dengan jarum, Yesung-ah."

"_Ara_, _ara_!" Yesung mundur, menghindari ujung jarum. "Aku tidak yakin dia bisa pulang dengan keadaan kering. Hanya itu saja kok!"

Leeteuk menarik jarumnya, menyender pada sandaran sofa. Menatap adiknya dengan sorot sinis. "Kenapa tidak yakin? Memangnya dia bayi heh?"

"Habis... Dia 'kan orangnya nggak sabaran. Bagaimana kalau sekarang dia menerobos hujan? Atau malah meringkuk di bawah meja? Tadi ada petir 'kan? Dia itu takut petir!"

"Berhenti bercanda, Yesungie. Kau mengkhawatirkan orang atau main tebak-tebakan denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Ambil payung sana. Jemput dia di sekolah terus antar dia sampai rumah. Mudahkan?"

"Memangnya _Eomma_ bolehin?"

"_Eomma_ lagi tidur. Makanya cepat pergi sana! Aku mau mandi." Ia masuk ke kamar sebentar guna mengambil handuk.

Yesung mengeryit, bangun dari duduknya kemudian mematikan televisi.

"_Hyung_! Kau tidak gila 'kan?" Ujarnya saat berpapasan di depan kamarnya.

Leeteuk mengeryit. "Gila?"

"_Ne_. Airnya sedingin es loh. Masih berani mandi?"

"Aku kehujanan pas pulang dari kampus. jadi harus mandi. Mungkin aku harus masak air dulu. Sudah sana urusin Ryeowook-mu saja." Leeteuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan hilang setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Yesung menggidikkan bahu. "Dasar _hyung_ aneh."

.

.

.

"Wah, sudah gerimis." Ia tarik tangannya dari luar jendela kemudian menutupnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya!" Ryeowook menyambar tas punggung miliknya.

"Ah, Wookie! Jangan pulang dulu!"

"_Ne_! Sepertinya masih bisa tambah der– Ya ampun, larinya cepat sekali..."

Tanpa mendengar nasehat si murid kembar, Ryeowook berlari kencang menuju tempat penitipan sepeda. Sedikit meringis melihat tempat duduknya basah. Dengan tidak rela, ia membersihkan air hujan menggunakan jaket bagian tangan.

"Semoga hujannya cepat berhenti." Harap Ryeowook sambil menaiki sepeda lalu mengayuhnya sekencang mungkin.

.

.

.

"Hah? Ryeowook sudah pulang?" Yesung melongo.

Youngmin mengangguk. "Belum lama sih. Paling lima menit. Tadi katanya gerimis jadi buru-buru pulang. Takut nanti lebih deras lagi kali."

"Kok kalian biarin dia pulang sih?"

"Aku sudah melarangnya tapi tidak di dengar." Bela Kwangmin, menyender pada pintu sekolah.

"Oh, bagus. Sia-sia aku datang ke sini." Gumam Yesung, berdecak pelan.

"Kau sengaja datang hanya untuk menemui Ryeowook?"

"Heh? Jadi kalian beneran pacaran?!"

"Pacaran?" Alis Yesung terangkat sebelah menanggapi ucapan Kwangmin. "Gosip darimana lagi itu?"

"Bukan gosip _sih_. Buktinya kemana-mana berdua, kadang Ryeowook suka memeluk lenganmu, trus kau suka mentraktirnya." Jari Youngmin terangkat satu persatu.

"Itu 'kan wajar sebagai sahabat."

"Masih ada lagi. Contohnya kau yang mendadak cerewet kalau dengannya, padahal sekarang kau dengan kami tapi tidak berbicara topik selain Ryeowook."

"Jangan-jangan cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangannya?"

Yesung tersentak mundur kala si kembar maju selangkah. "Kalian ngomong apa sih?!"

Ctar!

Satu petir menyambar keras diiringi hujan deras yang turun.

"Hujannya mendadak deras..." Kwangmin berucap dengan nada horror.

"Apa Ryeowook sampai tepat waktunya ya? Dia 'kan cuman pakai jaket. Bagaimana kalau tasnya basah? Nggak bisa sekolah dong besok?" Timpal Youngmin, seolah-olah mereka memang berencana menakut-takuti Yesung.

Seperti yang mereka harapkan, Yesung berlari keluar gerbang.

"Hoi! Jangan lari-larian! Nanti kau jatuh!" Seru Kwangmin dengan tangan di depan mulut.

Yesung menoleh sebentar. "Habisnya, kalau tidak cepat, nanti komik ku yang dipinjamnya bisa basah!"

Kwangmin dan Youngmin sweetdrop mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Ctar!

"Kyaa!" Ryeowook reflek menutup telinga dan matanya saat petir memecahkan gerimis hujan menjadi deras. Ia tak sadar telah melepas pegangan pada kendali sepeda, sehingga ia berbelok ke kiri secara spontan dan menabrak batu besar beserta beling kaca disekitarnya.

Brak! Ryeowook terpental ke samping sepeda. Hujan deras mengujur tubuh kotornya tanpa ampun, bahkan langsung membasahai luka yang baru terbuat.

Ia meringis keras merasakan perih luar biasa sakitnya. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa nasibku sesial ini?" Matanya berkaca-kaca, menyentuh hati-hati luka di lutut.

"Petir sialan. Hujannya juga." Sorotnya makin redup oleh airmata. Perlahan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Berusaha menghentikan tangisan yang terlanjur keluar entah sejak kapan.

Ryeowook bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa hanya dengan sakit seperti ini ia bisa menangis seperti anak kecil? Mungkin karena teringat akan tasnya yang kini sudah basah kuyup, ditambah lagi apa kata Ibunya soal seragamnya yang kotor.

"Yesung..." Nama itu terlontar tanpa sadar. Ia memerlukan bantuan seorang teman yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Dan hanya Yesung yang bisa melakukannya.

Ctar!

"Huwaa! Yesungie!" Reflek Ryeowook semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, taget.

"Kau... memanggilku?" Suara baritone itu jelas melewati telinga Ryeowook. _Caramel_nya yang semula terpejam kini terbelalak. Tapi ia tidak berani mengangkat wajah. Kenyataan kalau suara Yesung itu sebuah halusinasi begitu menyakitkan jika di dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kau memanggilku 'kan?" Ryeowook merasa tetesan hujan tidak membasahinya lagi seiring suara itu mengintrupsi.

Takut-takut ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap buram seorang namja bersurai hitam memayungi tubuhnya.

"Yesung..." Panggil Ryeowook parau, khas orang habis menangis.

Sorot sepasang obsidian itu makin melunak melihat kondisi menyedihkan Ryeowook. Walau nafasnya masih tersegal sehabis berlari, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Ryeowook tidak merespon. Masih dengan sorot berkaca-kaca kesakitan. "Yesung..."

"Oke, oke. Pertanyaanku bodoh. Kau pasti tidak baik-baik saja." Yesung menyentakkan tangannya yang terulur. "Bisa berdiri? Apa perlu ku bantu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, walaupun ragu apa benar ia bisa berdiri tegak dengan luka selebar itu. Tangan lentiknya gemetar kedinginan menyambut Yesung.

Sret! Satu tarikan berhasil membangunkan Ryeowook dari duduknya.

Chup~ Dan sebuah kecupan manis yang Yesung berikan sukses membelalakkan mata indahnya.

Perlahan Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau bisa jalan?"

"Yesung, ini tidak lucu." Ryeowook menjauh mundur menyandar dinding terdekat, kakinya yang sakit tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang ini lucu, Wookie-ah?" Yesung dengan sabar bertanya.

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda 'kan soal tadi?"

"Yang mana? Kuajak pulang? Memangnya kau tidak mau pulang?" Yesung mendekat hingga menyisakan jarak seperempat meter.

Ryeowook menunduk gugup. "Bu-bukan... Maksudku–"

"Aku menyukaimu, Ryeowookie."

Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya, menyentuh bibir pucat Ryeowook dengan bibirnya, memberikan kehangatan semu bagi tubuh beku milik sahabatnya.

Atau lebih baik disebut mantan sahabat sekarang.

"Mmh~ _daisuki_~"

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Yesung, kupinjam komik _You are the King of Beast dong_." Ryeowook, dalam keadaan berjalan tertatih, satu tangan memegang payung dan sisanya memegang leher jenjang Yesung bertanya soal komik. Sungguh tidak tepat waktu.

Pemuda di sampingnya mendesah. "Dalam tiga hari ini, kau sudah membacanya hampir sepuluh kali. Untuk apa kau pinjam?"

"Mau ku hayati." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar padanya, menunjukkan telunjuk kirinya.

Yesung _ilfeel_ seketika, berniat menggeser tubuhnya setelah memindahkan sepeda lebih samping tapi ia menyadari itu hanya akan membuat pekerjaannya bertambah jika Ryeowook jatuh lagi. Lantas ia bertanya.

"Hayati? Aku tahu kau mesum, suka sama alur dewasa kayak gitu tapi untuk apa sampai dihayati?"

"Mau ku remake jadi FF."

Alis Yesung terangkat sebelah. "Rate M? Yaoi?"

"Yaoi, rate T"

"Tumben." Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Itu 'kan komik dewasa."

"Jadi, kau mau meminjamkannya gak?"

"Yah, yah. Apapun untuk kekasihku." Ia mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "Tapi mungkin lusa. Bibi mau pinjam dulu."

"Sip! _Arigatou ne_~"

Ryeowook mencium sekilas pipi Yesung. Dan tersenyum lebar. Tanpa diketahui, _namja_ manis itu ternyata tersenyum penuh niat jahat.

'Aku tidak sabar menunggunya.'

.

.

.

The End

Mind to review? :3


End file.
